Ioannis
Background A grim reaper of the underworld, Ioannis is one of two brothers: Ioannis and Michalis . Using a small scythe as weapon of choice, he has the ability to see when a person's death is near. As a reaper his job is to carry the souls of the dead to the underworld. His most notable feature is his mask, which he hides behind on preference, one of comfort rather than hatred. He is rather reserved and patient. Plot Release Intro.png|First introduction of Ioannis Release.png|24h prior notification before his release Ioannis has been introduced as a new character in Solmare's general page the 26 June 2017. His official release happened few days later , the 29 June 2017. Matching his release , a set of items has been specifically created. Ioannis original release.jpg|Global view for the early bird release Heart crown (Ioannis EB).jpg|Heart crown , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 1 Antique angel hand mirror (Ioannis EB).jpg|Antique angel mirror , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 3 Angelic savior outfit (Ioannis EB).jpg|Angelic savior outfit , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 5 Crimson heart (Ioannis ').jpg|Crimson hearts , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 9 Crimson rosy heart (Ioannis).jpg|Crismon rosy heart , charm level 100 ; one ending reward (serenade or toccata) Crismon rose petals (effect , Ioannis).jpg|Crimson rose petals , charm level 100 ; reward for reading both serenade and toccata ending EB view.jpg|Minimalist view Coming back On the 17 November 2019 , Ioannis made a coming back as a free tickets story. None of the items mentioned above are available for being won. Love challenges and required items are maintained. Simple.png Notice.png Global view.png Banner 2.png Banner 1.png One view.png Make a date: a coordinated look With items won from make a date , a look can be composed. It can possible teh items composing this look are not featured among the option of gains to players. For more details about this issue , check the make a date section. Un even longhair.jpg|Uneven hair ; charm level 100 Tulle peplum skirt.jpg|Tulle peplum skirt ; charm level 100 Room with stained glass (background , garden side).jpg|Room with stained glass ; charm level 100 (background for the garden side) Ioannis outfit.jpg|Ioannis outfit ; chamr level 100 Walkthrough Chapter 1 9 scenes 1.02 * " I got lost " ( Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5 ) * " Deeper into the forest ( Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +5 1.09 * "What do you mean? " ( Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5 ) * "Why?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2 ) Chapter 2 9 scenes ''' '''2.05 *"Help! (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Where's the demon (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 2.06 Get CG ' ''Love Challenge : Amethyst choker (charm +5 ) - 50 coins or 500 Tokens 2.09 *"I'd feel bad. " (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"There's no need" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) '''Chapter 3 9 scenes 3.02 *"Nothing especially" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"You didn't want me to see something?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 3.04 Love Challenge: *Premium: Ruffle bottom dress - 500 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal: Rain booties with bow - 350 coins or 3500 Tokens 3.07 *Offer a condition (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"I can't say" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) Chapter 4 9 scenes 4.03 *"It's nothing" ( Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" How so?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 4.04 Love challenge: Lady level x1000 4.08 *"Beacause I'd be sad if he dies" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" Because I love her" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 5 9 scenes 5.04 *"You can" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"Where?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) 5.05 Love Challenge *Premium: Bangs with crochet mask - 750 coins ➡ get CG *Normal: Mask of Ioannis (men's section) - 400 coins or 7500 Tokens 5.08 *"Don't say that. " (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *'That's a lie, isn't it?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) ' Chapter 6 10 scenes 6.01 *"How did you know?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"Do you know something about?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) 6.04 Love challenge: Lady level 4000 6.06 *"Did something happen with Michalis?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"What's your job?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 7 9 scenes 7.04: Love challenge: Lady level 5000 7.05 *"To the forest" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Does it matter? (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 7.08 *"I haven't been told anything" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"I was told not to trust you " (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) Chapter 8 10 scenes *"You can stay with me" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"I want you to stay with me" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 8.05 '':' '' Love Challenge : Lady level 6000 8.08 *"Am I going to die?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"Did you come to take my soul?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) '''Chapter 9 7 scenes 9.02 *"Me , too.... " (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"Are you sure I'm th one you want?" (Moonbeam + | Sunlight +5) 9.03 Love Challenge *Premium : Ioannis's room (men's section) - 900 coins ➡ get CG *Normal : Dark knight sickle (men section) - 500 coins or 10 000 Tokens 9.06 *"I'm not scared" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"I'm scared" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 10 9 scenes 10.01 *"Thanks" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Of course I will!" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.02: Love Challenge : Lady level 12 000 10.04 *"Really?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Great!" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.08 Love Challenge : Lady level 14 000 '''Endings:'' *Tocatta and serenade are made of 7 scenes respectively *Farewell ending: ? Gallery Please note that this section is merely for his sprites. All CG photographs can be found at the CG/Memory page. One view.png|From his route Ioannis WIP view 1.jpg|Ioannis working in progress view 1 (draft , Solmare's post)|link=https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1196986831948042240 view 2.jpg|Ioannis view 2 , work in progress (draft shared by Solmare)|link=https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1196986831948042240 Featured Events *Hot tub happiness *Land of reapers *Fun in Yukata *Water seductress *Boys of BiR *Taste like honey *Melt away love *Jack the peeker *Love potion *Spooky love *Sweet morning kiss *Body swap *Stellar gift Trivia To come References Announcement are coming from Solmare's general page: *26 June 2017 *29 June 2017 *17 November 2019 *Walkthrough is from blahbidyblah *Captures are from the game and/or from Solmare's main page Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C